Bleach: Dawn of a New Era
by StarCrossKnightDan8455
Summary: Based after the events of the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. Ichigo starts to have feelings for Rukia when she returns to the Soul Society with the others after Kugo's death. She then returns to the world of the living, but what is the real reason for returning. Rated M for Violence, Language and Lemons in later chapters. Mainly IchiRuki but caters for many pairings. [On Hiatus]
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

Okay, my reconstruction of this story begins now from this chapter. Stay tuned as the next chapters will be coming different than what they were before.

_**Disclaimer (for whole story):**_ I do not own Bleach or any of its material. It all belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Prologue: New Beginnings**_

* * *

It was morning in Karakura town, the town that which used to be under threat from Sosuke Aizen and his followers, was in a state of peace because of one such substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He himself ended the war between the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Aizen at the cost of his soul reaper powers. He practically returned to normal life after that but found he was helpless to protect those who he wanted to protect, but he thought he found his answer by training with the Fullbringers only to be deceived by Kugo and the other Fullbringers but before he could plunge back into despair, the soul reaper who had been there from the very beginning restored his powers with use of spiritual power from the Thirteen Court Guard squads and the Vizards along with Kisuke Urahara and her spiritual power as well. Rukia Kuchiki, the Petite Soul Reaper, Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Ichigo's destiny had been changed because of Rukia, and despite the various downfalls and challenges, he was grateful to her. But it wasn't just the thought of him being grateful. Unlike Orihime or Tatsuki, who are just friends, the connection he had with her was a bit different. He had a thought a while back, but because of the Winter War and the events that followed, he had to push it to the back of his mind. What really annoyed him was Renji, the Crimson haired loud mouth Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. He would always get in the way of them two, even if it was just a passing moment. The only time he could remember he didn't disturb the moment was when he taught Rukia to ice skate.

Ichigo woke up like everyone else would to go to school. For once he was glad his dad, Isshin Kurosaki, didn't pull something as soon as he woke up. He walked out of his room and to the bathroom where he showered, dried, brushed his teeth and walked back to his room in a towel. He got dress in his school uniform and before he could grab his bag he heard Yuzu yell to him from the kitchen.

"Ichigo, Breakfast's ready!"

"Be down in a minute". He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. Karin was sitting at the table eating her breakfast but his dad was nowhere in sight but for some reason he could sense he was nearby, just something told him he was hiding. Ichigo headed towards the table but before he even made half way, Isshin pounced on him.

"GOOD MORNING ICHI…!" Before his dad he could even get close, a fist met his face and Isshin went flying across to the other side of the room creating a loud noise as the crazy father hit the wall.

"Hey dad, I had a feeling that you were down here waiting for me," Ichigo said calmly.

Before Isshin could make a comeback he stopped himself and thought. _'Did Ichigo just sense my presence? When has he been able to sense spiritual pressure much more accurately'_? Ichigo sat down at the table and Yuzu handed him his breakfast. Once finished Ichigo headed out the door grabbing his bag he put down near the table before hand and headed in the direction of school. Ichigo was walking to school as usual every other morning he went to school. He walked alone to school and found the absence of Rukia to a bit unbearable. After all he did enjoy just her being there. But once he got closer to school he would soon join his other friends along the way. It was just her absence in that short distance between his house and school that made it feel unbearable. He wasn't the only one who found it unbearable. His goofy dad would sob every now and again because he didn't have a third daughter in the house anymore. Yuzu Kurosaki only found it was different that Rukia wasn't around, but she did miss her. The only one who seemed to not be affected by her absence was Karin Kurosaki. She would usually give her dad a punch in the face to stop him sobbing about Rukia but found that he would sob about the pain in his face and Yuzu would follow suit, asking if her dad was alright. Eventually they would get over it. Ichigo was nearing the front gate of the school when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ichigo, good morning". It was none other than Orihime Inoue, the redheaded, auburn girl to who he rescued from the clutches of Aizen. She was waving her hand in the air as she normally does to get his attention. She herself had gone through a lot. She continued walking until she was within normal talking distance, staring up at his tall stature waiting for him to respond.

"Morning Orihime, where's Chad, he's usually with you?" he said quizzically.

"Oh, yeah, you see, I went to his apartment as I usually do, and I knocked on his door but no answer so I tried to open the door but it was locked, so then I continued walking," She explained in her own type of fashion. Ichigo found it weird how she explained things but it didn't bother him thought.

"He's probably fine, he's strong, he's…" his sentence was cut off by another finishing it for him.

"He's at Kisuke Urahara's training to further his powers to the next stage and to master what the Fullbringer's version of high speed movement." The voice was none other than Uryu Ishida. The prideful Quincy adjusted his glasses before walking towards Ichigo and Orihime. "He'll also be staying at Urahara's until he finishes his training."

Ichigo stood and faced the Quincy. "Is that so? Tell us, how come you know about this Uryu?"

"I was at Kisuke Urahara's this morning." Uryu explained. Ichigo gave that look that he understood and Orihime nodded to show that she understood. Ichigo understood why Chad wanted to further his power, ever since the encounter with the Fullbringers or namely Xcution, Chad never did further his powers or even learn Bringer Light. He was there ally after all until the betrayal by Kugo and Tsukishima.

"And why were you at Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo asked with a serious face.

"It's none of you business." The Quincy merely stated. There was a moments silence before someone decided to speak up.

"How long will it take for Chad to finish his training?" Orihime may be a bit of an air head and have strange combinations of foods but she can be serious at times, and it was one of these times. The auburn also has a tone of concern in her voice as well. But if she knows if Ichigo is okay with then she is willing to believe him and be okay with it as well.

"Depends how long it takes. It took me a while until I mastered Fullbring, but even so…" Ichigo answered cutting out midsentence. Orihime looked up at Ichigo and she could see the pain that he endured through with the Fullbringers. Ichigo trusted them and trust is what he basically is. Ichigo puts his trust in people. Having his trust betrayed is just like cutting him in two.

* * *

Clashes of spiritual power flashed in the Underground training grounds under Urahara's shop. Wind forces from the spiritual power brought up the dust into the air. Chad stood in the dust, puffing a little from the exhaustion of training. He braced himself and gathered spiritual energy behind his shield type arm Fullbring.

"_El Directo!_" Chad directed the attack at the shop keeper casually standing there with his released Zanpakuto, Benihime. Within an instant he dodged the attack using flash step. Chad tried to move at the instant he saw that Urahara dodged the attack but failed to do so. He became agitated at the fact he couldn't keep up with Ichigo and even Uryu at times, he just want to be able to be at that level.

"You need to focus Chad, so far I've studied, Fullbringers utilize the soul of objects around them, including air and water," the shopkeeper suggested. "You have to focus Chad." The calm shopkeeper watched as Chad stood there and went from stressed to concentrating. Urahara waited a moment giving the giant some time to focus. "_Scream, Benihime_!" Urahara launched the attack first, a crimson wave rushed towards Chad. Chad, still concentrating, saw the incoming attack. He felt the air around him; he searched himself and the air for the soul. Every moment he felt the attack come closer, and he stayed calm, still searching for the soul of the air. The attack reached its destination and an explosion of crimson spiritual power flared in the air and then died. Urahara wasn't worrying but he was concerned for what happened to the large gentle giant. The dust cleared and settled and he found no trace of the teen.

"_El Directo_!" The attack came from behind him. Urahara turned and saw the attack was close, he thought of countering it with Benihime but it was too close to performing that technique. It was close but he dodged it with flash step.

Chad stood from where he launched the attack, more exhausted than before. "Excellent work Chad you almost had me there, we are getting somewhere." The shop keeper said giving praise.

"Hey boss, there someone here to see you." Tessai said as he appeared. The whimsical shop keeper turned.

"Well now, who could that be? Tessai do you mind if you take over?" Kisuke said as he began walking to the ladder.

"Not at all boss," He responded loyally. He went up into the shop and to the front door, opening it. It was a soul reaper. She had short black hair that matched her violet coloured eyes. More importantly was the lieutenant's badge that displayed the number thirteen on it that she wore on her left sleeve.

* * *

In the school grounds was Tatsuki. Orihime did what she always did and rushed over to Tatsuki's side. Together they chatted about other things and social gossip. Life for the substitute was peaceful, except for the occasional Hollow or two, but nothing too serious. At his current level even Adjuchas level Hollows are simply no match for him in his constant Shikai release. Everything seemed that way now; peace has finally been achieved not only to the human world but the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo as well. But places and people weren't the only thing at peace. Ever since he lost his powers after the defeat of Aizen, his Hollow has disappeared and that drastically put his inner world and mind at peace. As soon as he knew it they began moving to their class room. He arrived at his class room and sat in his ordinary seat with an empty seat to his right. Class didn't start for another half hour and it gave him time to think. He looked to his right to the usual seat that she sat in, and then it hit him, again. That feeling of emptiness, the emptiness of her, the missing of Rukia, he just missed her presence with him. At that moment his mind trailed off and he found himself in a different world in his mind. His thoughts led to what he thought impossible, the thought of her staying at his house again, the thought of her in the seat next to him, the thought of them in a relationship together, the thought of them kissing.

"_I-CHI-GO!" _He immediately snapped out of it before his thoughts could take him further. In that instant he recognised it, it was none other than Keigo Asano, or also known as the walking headache, running over to where he was sitting. Keigo reached Ichigo at his desk but was tripped by Ichigo, landing face flat on the floor. Now that was funny, it was something different. Just the fact of him being easily tripped just made him laugh in his head

"Hey Keigo," Ichigo said in a monotonic managed to pick himself off the floor and stood excited at Ichigo's desk.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard we'll be getting a new transfer student today, I hope its girl transfer student" Keigo said trying to put emphasis on the last part of his sentence. At that moment Ichigo was surprised but he realized the word 'new' and became a little less surprised. It wasn't Rukia she has been here before. But it was weird though, he somehow felt it someone familiar. At that very moment the new transfer student walked in the door of the classroom. Ichigo looked over to see who it was, but before he could say a word his jaw dropped at the sight of who it was. Her red hair pigtails stood out the most and the attitude that was on her face told it all as well. It was none other than Riruka Dokugamine. She looked around and found the orange-haired substitute soul reaper.

"Hey, Ichigo," she said in a semi pleasant tone. Ichigo was surprised, he himself was blown away. She walked over to him until she was at his right side. She was wearing the normal girls school uniform with white high length socks, similar to Orihime's, but the only difference was that she wasn't wearing her hat she usually wears but instead she is wearing yellow head band and she retained her hairstyle she had when she was with the Fullbringers. Before she could say something Keigo raced over to her side in the only fashion that Keigo knows.

"Hey I'm Keigo and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with…" his sentence was cut off by Riruka herself.

"No." Keigo started sobbing in his own way after being swiftly rejected by the Fullbringer. Riruka turned to Ichigo. "Is he going to be alright" she said in a confused but serious manner.

"He'll get over it, don't worry about it. What I want to know is why you are here in Karakura Town. I thought you left after the defeat and disband of Xcution?" He questioned. His eyes move from Riruka to the vacant spot to his right then back to her again.

"Well, after I woke up in your creepy shopkeeper's place, my mind was confused, as of my existence as a Fullbringer and the events with Kugo Ginjo, so I thought about everything while I was alone and then I remember you and your friends." She explained. Ichigo instantly noticed that she too had gone through something herself. "So then I came to a conclusion that I should thankful for what I have, my life, my powers and you guys. So I decided to return and live my life to the fullest no matter what abilities I have, and besides, Orihime and I are friends." In Ichigo's mind, he was beginning to think the same thing. Before Ichigo could say something Orihime, who was somewhere behind him talking to Tatsuki, rushed over and gave Riruka one of the biggest hugs that he had ever seen.

"Riruka, you returned!" Orihime said with a smile. Riruka smiled in return at the auburn girl, she finished her hug and Orihime introduced her to Tatsuki where they began their chat, and before Ichigo could return to dreamland he instantly saw Mizuiro nearby heading towards him.

"Hey Ichigo, good morning," by the end of his greeting he saw Keigo sitting and sobbing. "Is Mr Asano alright?" he questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Mizuiro, don't worry about it, he only got rejected by the new girl, Riruka," he answered. "He'll get over it eventually." Mizuiro instantly understood and he sighed in return to Ichigo's answer. "By the way, why are you here, I thought you were in a different class?" Ichigo spoke up. Mizuiro changed his attention back to Ichigo and smiled.

"I wanted to see how you and Mr Asano were doing today, how are you yourself Ichigo?"

"I'm fine today, and you know how Keigo is feeling" Ichigo answered.

Both of them talked for a bit, discussing class relevant stuff and other things in general. Ichigo knew that Mizuiro never opened up to anyone other than Ichigo, let alone get involved with Keigo. Although he would like to help him open up to other people, he knew the one thing he couldn't do was change those things that were definitely impossible.

"Well it seems I have to get going, class starts in five minutes, see you guys around." With that he left the room. Five minutes left before another boring day at school begins, and Rukia hasn't arrived yet. She was probably at Soul Society doing lieutenant's business. She was a lieutenant of the Thirteenth division after all. Ichigo had to admit, he had feelings for the petite Soul Reaper ever since she disappeared from his sight that day they said farewell. When she reappeared before his eyes, it was like seeing heaven with his very eyes. He wanted her by his side, he wanted to be by her side, he just wanted her. She changed his world yet he couldn't repay her, sure stopping Aizen may be one thing but that was to the whole Soul Society for accepting him and his friends and for restoring his powers after his Fullbring was stolen. He never ever did repay Rukia for giving him his powers in the first place. As Ichigo snapped out of whatever he was in he saw Miss Ochi walk in the door and take her position at the teacher's desk. "Alright Students!" she yelled and in that instant all the students took their respective seats. Riruka sat next to Orihime somewhere behind Ichigo. All seats were taken except for the one Rukia sat in. He became agitated to the feeling of her not there at his side. He clenched his hand tight into a fist.

"Okay Students today we are going to learn about…" She stopped and noticed a student knocking on the side of the door frame.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Ochi, I woke up late" she said formally. Ichigo looked up to see it was her, his mind beginning to feel relief. She was the petite Soul Reaper, the White Moon, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

~###~

* * *

Remember to stay tuned as this story is about to change drastically. Don't forget to review if you wish to for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Troubled Feelings

I want to apologize I haven't updated in a while, everything has been hectic lately and hopefully it will calm down soon. Anyway, the general plot line of this story hasn't changed, but things have been done differently to THE WAY I LIKE.

Anyways read on.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Troubled Feelings**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_GOOD MORNING ICHI…!" Before his dad he could even get close, a fist met his face and Isshin went flying across to the other side of the room creating a loud noise as the crazy father hit the wall._

"_Hey dad, I had a feeling that you were down here waiting for me," Ichigo said calmly._

_Before Isshin could make a comeback he stopped himself and thought. 'Did Ichigo just sense my presence? When has he been able to sense spiritual pressure much more accurately'?_

_###_

"_You need to focus Chad, so far I've studied, Fullbringers utilize the soul of objects around them, including air and water," the shopkeeper suggested. "You have to focus Chad." The calm shopkeeper watched as Chad stood there and went from stressed to concentrating. Urahara waited a moment giving the giant some time to focus._

_###_

"_Okay Students today we are going to learn about…" She stopped and noticed a student knocking on the side of the door frame._

"_Sorry I'm late Miss Ochi, I woke up late" she said formally. Ichigo looked up to see it was her, his mind beginning to feel relief. She was the petite Soul Reaper, the White Moon, Rukia Kuchiki._

* * *

"That's okay Rukia. Pease take your seat." Rukia did as she was told and sat in the seat next to Ichigo as always. The orange haired substitute Soul Reaper glanced over and saw that her facial expression was normal, but couldn't help something was bothering her. Rukia was the type of person to be punctual and early, never being late. Something was on her mind but Ichigo had to focus on school at the moment, no matter how much of a drag it was to him. After hours of constant listening and learning the bell rang for lunch, instantly causing the students to pack up their things and head out the door.

"Hey Ru…" He looked over to see that she had disappeared from the classroom already.

"Ichigo, let's go or we're leaving without you." Tatsuki called as Uryu, Orihime, Riruka and the other girls began leaving the room. He searched the room once more for the Petite Soul Reaper, not finding one trace of her, before leaving.

Outside all the girls began to admire Riruka's hair style before starting to gossip about things that Ichigo and Uryu couldn't give a crap about at the moment. For once, Ichigo hoped that Keigo would come and annoy him, as it at least gave him something to do. He could never follow what the girls were saying nor could he have a proper conversation with Uryu, to which he kind of hated anyway. He thought about it for a while, he thought about Rukia and where she was, what she was feeling. He decided and got up to go look for her. "Ichigo, where are you going?" The auburn asked.

"Just something I have to take care of, I'll be back." He said leaving. Once a fair distance away he began his search. He checked the halls, the grounds, the roof and he even asked Keigo if he had seen her. Nothing, simply nothing, no trace of her around the school, he refined his search and went to every possible location a person can go, even the principal's office. He went back to the group and got out his combat pass.

"What's the matter Ichigo? I don't sense any Hollows." Orihime asked.

"Rukia's missing. She disappeared just as lunch began." He answered in a hurry. "You guys stay here, if class begins before I come back take my body to the nurse's office." Ichigo sped away from the group, worried something has happened.

* * *

Ichigo had searched all during the lunch break, luckily he returned to his body before the end of lunch. By now all of people Ichigo is close with know about his secret, this included the girls Orihime and Tatsuki hung out with. When they all returned to class but Rukia was still missing, Ichigo was now definitely worried. But the best thing he could only do at the moment was to go home before searching again. As he arrived he saw that his dad was nowhere to be found, but the rest of the family was. Karin was watching TV, while Yuzu was in the kitchen. "Hey Ichigo, your home, your friend Rukia is here." She said greeting her older brother.

"Rukia, where is she?"

"In our room, but I think she doesn't want to be disturbed." She turned around to see that her brother had already left, not paying attention to her last sentence. Ichigo instantly went to the room and opened the door to see that she was there, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I've found you. Where have you been, everyone was worried about you." He asked. She said nothing as she looked down from the ceiling to him, with a glare that somewhat frightened him a little. "Even I was worried." Ichigo said, his words sounding compassionate.

"What does it matter, I can take care of myself, I am a Lieutenant after all." She answered, ignoring the compassion in his voice.

"Still you could tell someone what you were doing?" He said.

"Look Ichigo, I haven't told you yet like I have told your sisters, but, please don't bother me." She said getting up pushing him past the door frame back into the hall.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" He said seriously but his words had no effect as the door was slammed shut in his face. He stood there still hoping that she would open the door again, but she didn't and he decided to let it go as he went to his own room. Later that evening Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were having dinner, Ichigo asked why Rukia wasn't having dinner, but the only answer he got was simply that Rukia wasn't hungry. Something is definitely going on, and he wasn't going to wait any longer. He finished dinner and then went back to the room Rukia was in, which was Yuzu and Karin's room. He opened and instantly a pillow was thrown at his head. The pillow itself wasn't that much of a big deal but it was thrown with such a force which sent the Substitute Soul Reaper falling backwards.

"I told you to leave me alone Ichigo!" She yelled harshly. He got back up on his feet entered the room, tossing the pillow that was evidently from Rukia's bed, to the side and closed the door behind him.

"Now tell me what's going on?" Ichigo demanded.

"No." There was silence after her answer, but Ichigo was through playing games. He sat on the bed only for a fist to almost meet his face but he caught it without flinching, surprising the Petite Soul Reaper a little by his tenacity.

"Rukia." She began to sob, which confused Ichigo.

"I've always been ignored because I don't have what other girls have. I just don't have a chance with love at all." Rukia answered sitting up. "Besides, what would you know anyway? Every guy is like that anyway." He ignored that last part as she was wrong. "Now that you know just go away." He refused to leave. "Just go away Ichigo, you don't…" She was cut off as she was pushed down to the bed by Ichigo with his lips on hers, startling her to the point she couldn't even grasp what was going on. He was no longer sitting but instead on top of her. The kiss was soft and warm and wasn't out of the sake of pity. He withdrew from her still stunned face and he saw that she was caught off guard.

'_Dammit_' He thought as he knew he would get hit if he stayed. So he got off her and left closing the door behind him. '_What the hell was I thinking? She doesn't like me at all_.'

* * *

The inner world of Ichigo was peaceful now, since his master's inner hollow had disappeared. Zangetsu stood looking over the sideways looking inner world. For a moment he could feel something different, it was unlike something that had ever happened before. "The rain, it stopped for a moment." Though he could feel the 'rain' again, it was weird for it to disappear all of a sudden.

* * *

Rukia was still lying on the bed, still on her back from when Ichigo kissed her. She was still somewhat stunned and the sobbing had ended. She realized what his intentions were and sat up and raced out of the room to Ichigo's. She saw that he wasn't in his room, so she quickly raced down to the kitchen/living room to see only Karin and Yuzu. "Oh, Rukia, do you want some dinner, we have leftovers." She offered the Petite Soul Reaper.

"No thank you, do you know where Ichigo is?" She asked.

"Nope, did you check his room?" She answered.

"Yes, he's not there either."

"Well I'm sorry Rukia, I don't know where he is, and he didn't leave." Rukia went back up to Ichigo's room and checked the closet, though she thought he would never be in there. She turned and looked around the room for any evidence. She looked at the window and found it was open. The Petite Soul Reaper sighed and sat on his bed.

"_Rukia_." A female voice called from within her. "_Lady Rukia, I can sense you're in doubt, why did you hesitate with Ichigo Kurosaki_?" Rukia closed her eyes and found herself in her inner, icy world. Sode No Shirayuki was standing upon an Ice pillar. The sky was bathed in a mystical aurora and the ground was cold and snowy.

"I…I don't know."

"_Was it because you doubted him_?" Rukia didn't answer. "_Or was it because you were afraid_?"

"Afraid?"

"_Afraid that you couldn't respond with the right motive_?" Rukia again couldn't answer. "_Lady Rukia, please listen, Ichigo Kurosaki's intent was real. In all my years with you, there was only one soul that reached out for you and that was him_." The ice Princess inner spirit jumped down to where she was standing. "_Don't let this only chance go_." She opened her eyes and took out a gikon and ejected from her gigai.

"Do not leave this room and if Ichigo returns, make sure he doesn't leave the room either." She ordered. Chappy in Rukia's body nodded and Rukia left.

* * *

"Sorry that I'm here so late." The orange haired substitute said.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, I'm sure that you have a good reason. So what is the reason why you're here?" Yoruichi, who was sitting opposite from Ichigo, responded. It was all a mystery why Ichigo was at the Urahara Shop at 9:00pm. She wanted to know everything as she knew it had to do with a certain someone who visited earlier today.

"Well Rukia was all depressed and sad that no one loves her and…"

"And what?" Yoruichi couldn't help but grin.

"Well…I kissed her…but she probably doesn't like me that way, judging by her facial expression when I left her." He answered turning slightly red.

"So why did you come here?"

"She probably would have killed me for it. Rukia's probably still going to if I return home." He responded. She simply couldn't get enough of what he was saying. All of it was entertaining to her but decided to act a little serious.

"Tell you what I'll help you out with this. What do you say Rukia?" She said smiling. "I know your hiding out there." The Petite Soul Reaper opened the door. Ichigo turned to her for a second with a somewhat frightened look before turning back to the feline like ex-Captain who knocked him out of his human body.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled getting back up.

"Now you two play nice." Yoruichi said pushing them outside and sliding the door shut. There was only silence left as they both didn't know what to say to each other but Ichigo found the words and decided to speak up.

"Look Rukia. I didn't mean to do that to you, it's just, what you said isn't true. Well…what I'm trying to tell you, is that, I…love you." He went full red as he said the three worded sentence, hoping Rukia would possibly return the favour. Obviously there would be silence but Rukia looked up at him, her violet eyes meeting his determined, yet nervous, amber eyes.

"Your right Ichigo, it isn't true. And…I want to say that…I…love you…too." She managed to say. He lowered himself to close to her height and closed in to her face, just about three inches away. Rukia went even redder than what she already was. "Ichigo." She whispered before they closed the distance between their faces, inciting a kiss that they both desired. The kiss lasted for a while, only stopping for the need of air before coming back together. Ichigo opened up his mouth and slowly traced the Petite Soul Reaper's lower lip, causing her to instinctively to open up her mouth as they began to explore before coming together to dance with one another.

"Well, aren't you two having fun out here." Yoruichi said opening the door, stunning the two of them.

"Yoruichi!" The both yelled. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Here." She gave Ichigo's unconscious body to him. "You two will be fine from now on, so you don't need to be here." She closed the door leaving the two.

* * *

…_Meanwhile in the Soul Society…_

* * *

Rangiku and Momo were enjoying a drink at the Fifth Division Barracks, well Rangiku was, Momo didn't feel like it. "Momo, you haven't touched your sake all evening. If you're not going to have it, then I will have it."

"Sure go ahead, I don't feel like drinking." She responded sounding really depressed.

"What's wrong Momo?"Rangiku asked taking another sip of her sake.

"Well, Shiro, ever since he became Captain, he's kept his distance from me. I've been trying to see him ever since the war with Aizen was over, but no matter how much I try, I can't seem to get any closer to him." Ever since their first meeting, Momo had always had a connection with Toshiro Hitsugaya. But now it all seems as though that connection disappeared. She didn't know what to do and she found it difficult to tell anyone.

"Listen Momo, I know how much you like my Captain, but no matter what you do he won't return any sort of feelings, that's the sort of person he is. You can try but what I'm saying is that it's impossible to get anything from him." The busty Lieutenant explained causing the Fifth Division Lieutenant to sigh out of sadness.

"Who are you to judge, my master might be able to pull it off." Both of them noticed another figure in the room, and from the appearance, she was different from a Soul Reaper, she was Momo's Zanpakuto Spirit, Tobiume.

"How's that possible?" Rangiku said shocked to see a Zanpakuto manifest.

"Well it's easy when you learn something new." Haineko said sitting beside her master taking a sip from Momo's, now Haineko's, sake bottle.

"Hey, Momo's sake is mine!" The Busty Lieutenant started.

"Well not anymore." The cat like Zanpakuto responded. The two began a full argument, to which only Momo and her Zanpakuto spirit could watch as saying a word would only bite them.

"Listen Momo, this person you speak of, I ask you not to give up until the very end." Tobiume said with a determined look.

"Right."

* * *

Shunsui was up on his usual spot on the roof looking up at the stars. It was times like these that made him feel relaxed and great to be a Captain. "Captain!" Well aside from the Lieutenant that would try and constantly make him work. "Captain what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to relax under the stars. You should join me my Little Nanao." He answered casually. She took a look up to the sky and saw the various stars. It was a clear night in the Soul Society, though that didn't seem to matter to the Lieutenant of the Eighth Division.

"I told you to stop calling me that, and that's an offer I have to refuse as I have a lot of work to do." With that said she left. The flamboyant Captain sighed before someone very familiar spoke up.

"Does she ever rest?" Katen Kyokotsu commented.

"It's you, how did you manifest?" He asked casually.

"You could say that we learned a trick or two, and when I mean 'we', I mean every Zanpakuto Spirit." She started. "You could say it's been engraved into us since that time." Shunsui simply stayed silent knowing that it was fine with her being around.

"Captain, don't you have work to do as well?" Nanao questioned returning.

"I'll do it tomorrow, how can you miss something like this?" He answered.

"Captain, you have…" As the Lieutenant went to urge her Captain to do something constructive she tripped and fell. But what made her stop talking was sudden, yet accidental, touch of her lips with her Captain's. She immediately withdrew, blushing massively as she did. "C…Captain, I'm so sorry." Shunsui could only blink and somewhat stare in confusion. She could feel the blush deepen but left, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day." Katen Kyokotsu commented.

"Yeah, something." His Zanpakuto spirit looked over to him to see that he was staring back up at the black inky sky dotted with glittery specks. He too could say anything, he knew it was accident, yet the way she stuttered and blushed made him confused. It made him think she was hiding something from him. It was nothing he could do now, she would probably hide from him for the rest of the night, he'd have to wait till tomorrow to really find out.

* * *

…_Meanwhile in the World of the Living…_

* * *

In the dark and empty city streets of Nakura City, Uryu Ishida walked calmly. He turned here and there into streets before finally turning into an alley where he met a hooded, white cloaked figure. "You weren't followed were you?" The figure questioned.

"Of course not, I'm not that foolish." Uryu answered.

"Well then, Welcome to the Vandenreich."

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to review everyone. Next Chapter is on the way.


	3. Chapter 2: Threatening Shadows

Alright Chapter 2 is now up, ladies and gentlemen.

I want to apologize for not updating in a while but when College life has assessments and exams, then you have to study to make sure that you pass. So that's what I was doing. Anyway, I'm on break so hopefully I can upload like crazy.

Anyways, some interesting things happening in Chapter 537 of Bleach, I won't say anything due to spoiling it for you viewers who have not read the on-going manga, but you have to read it.

Continue reading my viewers…

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Threatening Shadows**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What's the matter Ichigo? I don't sense any Hollows." Orihime asked._

"_Rukia's missing. She disappeared just as lunch began." He answered in a hurry. "You guys stay here, if class begins before I come back take my body to the nurse's office." Ichigo sped away from the group, worried something has happened._

_###_

"_I told you to leave me alone Ichigo!" She yelled harshly. He got back up on his feet entered the room, tossing the pillow that was evidently from Rukia's bed, to the side and closed the door behind him._

"_Now tell me what's going on?" Ichigo demanded._

_###_

_In the dark and empty city streets of Nakura City, Uryu Ishida walked calmly. He turned here and there into streets before finally turning into an alley where he met a hooded, white cloaked figure. "You weren't followed were you?" The figure questioned._

"_Of course not, I'm not that foolish." Uryu answered._

"_Well then, Welcome to the Vandenreich."_

* * *

The sun was just rising on a new day, the bright light shining on the horizon. Rukia woke up in Yuzu and Karin's room, both of Ichigo's little sisters absent from their room. She tried rolling over to avoid the glare but it was no use and she sat up thinking about the events that happened yesterday. At first she didn't think it was true, but that thought wasn't possible. She got out of her bed and made her way to Ichigo's room, opening the door to see he was still asleep. It was a weekend after all and they could sleep in. She closed the door behind her and tiptoed to the side of his bed, not making any sound whatsoever, and found a spot on the end to sit. "Rukia." She jumped when the Petite Soul Reaper heard her name come from the sleeping substitute but she looked over and saw his eyes were open just a fraction to see her.

"Yes Ichigo?" He opened his sheets and gestured her to get in which confused her but she went with it and he pulled the bed sheets over her. She went full red when she saw the muscle battle-toned chest of Ichigo. "Uh…I…Ichigo, is this alright?" She asked questioning whether it was alright to be in his bed with him.

"Of course it is, as long as it's okay with you." She eased herself and let her body relax.

"Say Ichigo, last night, did you really say that you love me." She said.

"Well yeah, I kinda have been for a while, it's just that I couldn't see you because my powers were gone and you living in the Soul Society and all." He said blushing a little from confessing the truth. She noticed the redness on Ichigo's face and giggled a little before her face went serious mode again.

"Well there was one time I did visit, but I couldn't access a Gigai at the time so you couldn't see me." Rukia explained with a small sad look on her face. "You look so sad, I just wanted to be with you, no matter whether you were smiling to hide it or just by yourself, you just looked so sad." It had been Seventeen Months after the war with Aizen and two weeks after the events with Kugo Ginjo since Ichigo last saw Rukia. But he never knew she came to see him during that time.

"I'm not sad now." He whispered. "I'm actually happy now, knowing you're here with me." The Petite Soul Reapers face went red as Ichigo brought her closer to his body, her face never left facing his. He slowly captured her lips, hopefully not to startle her, but she began to return the kiss with her own as instincts took over. Their lips melded together perfectly each time they kissed, inciting warm passionate emotions. Ichigo's strong hands began to feel up her body's side, touching the curvature of her hips the slimness of her legs, the well defined shoulders of her form. She moaned and shivered at his touch. He began to kiss up and down her neck, knowing not to go further as he felt she wasn't ready for it, before coming back up to her lips. For once they were both happy to have each other in their lives.

* * *

There was nothing but stillness aside from the floating throne, to which a man sat upon, his long black hair draped behind him on his dark cloak. Beside the spiritually made throne a lean blonde haired man in a double breasted thigh-length trench coat with white trousers with a matching pair of shoes stood acting as the leader's body guard. The doors opened to reveal two masked soldiers opening the door and a hooded figure who proceeded to enter. "Your Majesty, I've successfully persuaded Uryu Ishida to join us."

"This is excellent news. Have you provided him with the Daten that we've gathered?" The black haired man asked, his voice echoing in the throne room.

"I have, he's with Geheimdienst [(German for Secret Service/Intelligence)] looking over the current information we have." The hooded figure replied.

"Good, in twenty years, we'll be able to invade the Soul Society, once all the Stern Ritter and Soldat are assembled, and when my powers are fully restored." The hooded man bowed and left, the doors opening as he approached the door. The blonde haired man turned.

"You majesty."

"What is it Haschwalth?"

"May I be excused, there's something I forgot to take care of." He said.

"Very well." The leader said dismissing him. Haschwalth left with a still blank look on his face, but he was thinking about something. '_If the true ruler doesn't appear soon, then everything is doomed, this dimension, the Soul Society and the very World itself._' He thought to himself as he walked through the icy looking hall.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia found that the Kurosaki Clinic was clear of any trace of the crazy father or his sisters, so they decide to relax in the living room section of the house. They did relax for a moment before they started to make out on the couch, exploring each other's touch. They would have continued but the door bell rang prompting Ichigo to go answer the door. He opened the door to find a worried Orihime and Riruka, who wasn't really concerned.

"Ichigo, something's wrong, Uryu is missing." She said extremely worried.

"Relax he's probably training somewhere just out of town."

"No, his Spiritual pressure has vanished. Chad is looking around the outskirts of town and so far he hasn't found him." She said. Rukia joined them at the door as she heard everything that the auburn said.

"We need to go to Kisuke Urahara. He might be able to help us." They all nodded and Ichigo and Rukia put on their shoes before leaving to the Urahara Shop. They didn't rush, but decide to move fast through the streets and back alleys but after some distance of walking they made it and knocked to see if anyone was present at the shop. Kisuke answered the door as usual with his normal carefree attitude.

"Ichigo and friends, what can I do for you?" He said with one of his usual smiles.

"Uryu is missing and we figured you could help us." The auburn said still worried. There was stillness in the air as the shopkeeper though of a response but decided to finally speak up.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I have no clue. Don't get me wrong he has vanished but I don't know anything and even if I were to help we simply don't have any clues to go by." He said. The orange haired substitute felt he was hiding something from them, in every inch he could tell he was hiding something, but decided to drop it know it was pointless to pursue it.

"Okay then." The auburn responded. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Riruka left and went to the park to try and figure something out. Chad soon joined them, a little exhausted from running around town. "I'm worried. This isn't like him to disappear." She said still concerned.

"He's capable to fight on his own." Ichigo said. "The only thing we can do is wait and hopefully he'll return." The others agreed, there was no way to find him with a lead. They decided to spend the rest of the day in the park, where they sat down and talk. Rukia constantly looked over to Ichigo by her side, trying to resist herself from tackling Ichigo to the ground and kissing him.

"Hey, Rukia, are you okay?" The auburn asked, surprising Rukia a little.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you sure? You seem to be uncomfortable." Chad spoke up. There was silence among them before Ichigo decided to speak up with a slight blush on his face.

"She's fine. Rukia and I are in a relationship." Rukia went fully red from what he just said.

"It's about time." The Magenta haired Fullbringer spoke up. "Ever since I first saw and met you Rukia, I could that you had something special with Ichigo. Orihime filled me in with all the details last night about everyone's lives so I won't get confused."

"Yeah Rukia, its nothing to be embarrassed about, you two should be happy together." Orihime said smiling. Chad nodded and also smiled to encourage to two. Ichigo's mind was put to ease, while Rukia was still a bit embarrassed. Riruka looked up at Chad, who she was sitting next to and felt something that made her soul complete. The giant caught eye of this and glanced to see her swiftly stop her starring as though nothing happened. They continued on talking with Rukia smiling at the fact they could be accepted.

* * *

The platinum blonde shopkeeper opened the door for the second time today, but he knew who it was, having a serious, yet calm face as he answered the door. Isshin stood at the door in his Soul Reaper attire. "I had a feeling I would see you today." Kisuke said still retaining his composure.

"Ryuken gave me the news. I'm guessing that Ichigo and company have been here." The Ex-Captain assumed.

"They did, but I told them nothing." Isshin frowned a bit which the Shopkeeper noticed. "It's not my place to tell them, especially Ichigo. The time is now, otherwise if you don't then he'll find out from that man, and I doubt he'll be able to cope, not with everyone turning on him." Kisuke was being dead serious, as much as he would like to tell them, it just wasn't his place to. The sudden silence that followed was quickly disrupted by a ringtone coming from the shopkeeper himself. He reached into his pocket and took out his Soul Pager. "Hello." _Pause_ "It can't be?" His voice sounded shocked. _Pause_ "So she made it back." _Pause_ "Alright thanks for telling me this. The Soul Society might need me to fill in." _Pause_ "Alright, bye." He hung up the phone before turning his attention back to Isshin who remained while he talked on the Soul Pager.

"Who was that?" The father asked.

"One of my spies, both him and his two team mates witnessed something, that's going to shake the Soul Society once they hear about it." He said not really getting to the point. Like Ichigo, he didn't bother delving further as he didn't really care what the Soul society does now. But when it came to the worlds being destroyed, then he would step in and help the people that classified him as an outcast. "Only you can tell him before it's too late. Otherwise there might not be any time left." The Platinum Blonde said trying to get his point across. Isshin didn't say anything as he didn't know how to respond.

* * *

_…Meanwhile in the Soul Society…_

* * *

Momo Hinamori wandered around her division in search of her Captain. She was used to running the Division herself, but having Captain Hirako takeover was a big relief on her part. She could focus on other things that she always wanted to do. She was making her way to the Captain's Quarters and noticed her Captain was sitting, looking into the sky, just outside his Quarters. "Uh, Captain?" The Fifth Division Lieutenant started.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, what brings you here?" He said turning over to his Second in Command.

"Well I want to ask you about something, if it's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you know anything about Toshiro Hitsugaya? You see I wa…"

"Let me stop you there as I know what you're going to ask." The Visored Captain interrupted.

"You do?" Momo said with a slight blush rising up on her face.

"Yes, but getting back to the subject at hand, you don't really need my opinion. You should do what you want to do." He said looking back to the sky as though as it was calling him. It only took a moment for the Lieutenant's mind to register what he was saying and she smiled a little.

"Thank you Captain." She said bowing. Before she could take off Rangiku Matsumoto appeared.

"Here you are Momo, pack your things, we're going to the World of the Living." Rangiku said sounding excited.

"Why?"

"To have fun of course." The busty Lieutenant said taking her by the hand. Momo looked back at her Captain with a concerned look.

"I approve, go and have fun." He said still looking at the sky. The two female Soul Reapers took off to gather their things, leaving the Visored Captain in peace.

* * *

It was no doubt that the Eighth Division Lieutenant was hiding from her Captain. Shunsui looked high and low for her, but she was nowhere. He asked other Soul Reapers if they have seen her but they haven't seen her either so he decided to go to the only place where she could be hiding. Her apartment. Shunsui walked up the stairs to the door and knocked. There was a moment's silence before a voice sounded from within. "Coming." The door opened showing Nanao who was instantly surprised and closed the door.

"Nanao?" The flamboyant Captain said. "You know I won't leave until we have a little talk." The door opened again and the Lieutenant let him in. The place was neat and tidy, just how he imagined. Over to the right he saw a book shelf with various novels and other books. She sat down on one of the pillows around a small table, trying not to look at her Captain.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what happened last night, when I tripped and fell. I just…"

"Don't worry about it." He said sitting next to her. There was awkward silence between the two, none of them dared to speak a word. The Lieutenant sighed before deciding to tell something she wanted to for a long time.

"Captain, do you remember 100 years ago, on the night that Lisa Yadomaru disappeared." She asked solemnly.

"Yes I do."

"Well when you told me a story, instead of reading one from the book, I was so content listening to you and I guess I fell in love since then. Every time I came over to the Eighth Division, you told me a new romantic story every time." A smile grew on the Captain's face.

"Then shall I show you a new story then?" He asked gently guiding her chin upward so her face was facing his.

"Show?" Nanao said confused. He didn't say anything but instead closed the distance between her lips. She was shocked at first but relaxed as she began to know what he meant by show. It was just like the first story she heard from him, just like he described a 100 years ago.

* * *

_…Meanwhile in the World of the living…_

* * *

Orihime and Riruka were on their way back to the apartment they live in together. They were mostly silent but the Fullbringer couldn't help but think of what Ichigo said earlier. It was somewhat annoying to the magenta haired Fullbringer. Hoping it would put her mind at ease, she spoke up breaking the silence that was between them. "Orihime."

"Yes Riruka?" The auburn said as they stopped.

"Well earlier when Ichigo said he was in a relationship with Rukia, didn't you feel disappointed? I like Ichigo as well, but don't you love him?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I know what you're talking about, but I can't just make Ichigo chose who he wants to be with. Besides there are happy together, and it makes me happy that they're together. Ichigo has always had Rukia's back and she has always back him, they need each other to protect one another. So if they're happy, then I am too." She explained. Riruka was shocked by the level of maturity that Orihime had just displayed, something she had never seen before with any girl that liked a guy that was in relationship with someone else. It just showed how grown up they were. The two resumed walking only to stop again after a sudden appearance of high spiritual pressure behind them.

"Well isn't that sweet of you to say, too bad it makes me sick." The turned and saw a man with a white hooded cloak that hid his face, a double breasted trench coat, long pants with white boots with faded light blue stripes.

"Who are you?" The auburn asked shocked by his level of power.

"That's a secret, not that it matters, because we have orders to take you or kill you girl." Both the girls' eyes widened and out of fear Riruka activated her Fullbring, shooting an object that enlarged only for it to be destroyed by the man's fists.

"Orihime, run!" The magenta haired Fullbringer screamed.

"But…"

"Just run! He's after you!" As much as she hate to leave her friend she could tell by the fear in her eyes that this was no time to play around, so she turned and started running.

* * *

Chad was walking on his way back to his place before feeling a large spiritual pressure emerge from the direction near Orihime's apartment. It was different and it belonged to no hollow or arrancar. It was Quincy. He quickly turned and dashed out into a mad sprint hoping he can arrive in time.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were on their way home when a large burst of spiritual pressure appeared in the same direction of Orihime's apartment. "What the hell!"

"Ichigo." He nodded and they both ejected from their respective bodies, with Chappy taking over Rukia's Gigai. "Head to the Kurosaki Clinic and wait in Ichigo's room." Rukia ordered. The artificial soul nodded and started running as both the Orange haired Substitute and the Petite Soul Reaper took off using Flash Step.

* * *

Riruka continued to fire objects from her Love Gun, but the hooded man either dodged or destroyed them. She was wondering what he was trying to really accomplish as he made little effort to attack her. There were one or two strikes every so often but it seemed as though he wasn't trying at all. In an instant her mind just snapped and realized what he was doing and remembering him saying 'we'. "Orihime!" She yelled as she started to run to try and catch up, but the Quincy stopped her by appearing in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, Fullbringer." He said menacingly. She backed away gritting her teeth knowing Orihime was falling into their trap.

* * *

The auburn girl continued running, hopping that the hooded man wasn't following her and that Riruka was okay. She could only look forward. She turned into another street and saw a figure in the middle of the street, the afternoon sun somewhat blinding her. She stopped fearing it was another person. The figure had the same uniform as the other person but she couldn't see as his back was to her. He turned and took away his hood. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates in surprise to see that it was Uryu Ishida. "Uryu?"

"Orihime, come with me." He said as he reached out his hand to get her to take it. The auburn felt initial fear run through her body, something telling her that this wasn't the Uryu she knew. "Otherwise I'm afraid I have to kill you."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to review. This is all turning out as I planned. Anyways, hopefully I'll update again soon.


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Chapter 3 coming right at you ladies and gentlemen.

Now I have been busy and I have t focus on college life so I don't fail. But all I'm asking is that you be patient with me, as I am still writing but at a little slower pace. Anyways enough of my jibber-jabber and continue reading.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Encounter**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ichigo, something's wrong, Uryu is missing." She said extremely worried._

"_Relax he's probably training somewhere just out of town."_

"_No, his Spiritual pressure has vanished. Chad is looking around the outskirts of town and so far he hasn't found him." She said. Rukia joined them at the door as she heard everything that the auburn said._

"_We need to go to Kisuke Urahara. He might be able to help us."_

_###_

"_Ryuken gave me the news. I'm guessing that Ichigo and company have been here." The Ex-Captain assumed._

"_They did, but I told them nothing." Isshin frowned a bit which the Shopkeeper noticed. "It's not my place to tell them, especially Ichigo. The time is now, otherwise if you don't then he'll find out from that man, and I doubt he'll be able to cope, not with everyone turning on him." Kisuke was being dead serious, as much as he would like to tell them, it just wasn't his place to._

_###_

_The figure had the same uniform as the other person but she couldn't see as his back was to her. He turned and took away his hood. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates in surprise to see that it was Uryu Ishida. "Uryu?"_

"_Orihime, come with me." He said as he reached out his hand to get her to take it. The auburn felt initial fear run through her body, something telling her that this wasn't the Uryu she knew. "Otherwise I'm afraid I have to kill you."_

* * *

She backed a step away as even more fear coursed through her entire body. For once she felt as though no one would save her this time. She remembered the time during the Winter War, she remembered when she was taken by the traitor Aizen, just to lure out some of the Soul Reaper Captains. The torment that all her friends had to go through to save her came rushing back into her memory. Everyone risked their lives just for her sake, as she could stand up for herself. She had to rely on others for help all the time. Not this time. "No."

"What." Uryu said as he couldn't hear her.

"I said no." The ex-prodigy withdrew his hand back to his side. "I'm sick of playing as the Captive Princess. I'm sick and tired of everyone having to stand up for me and get hurt in the process. I'm not going with you Uryu." She said boldly.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." He said summoning his bow and aiming it at her. She was scared, but she'd rather not be a hostage in whoever's plot this was. She could try and fight, but she knew she was severely out matched.

"Do that and you'll die where you stand." A monotonic voice said as a sword was place at the Quincy's neck. All fear was abandoned as she saw someone she'd think she would never see again.

"U…Ulquiorra?" There was no doubt that the auburn recognized the Espada, his attire was the same but his hair was slightly longer and he only had half of his mask fragment.

"But how?"

"Lower your weapon and leave, I won't repeat myself." He said in a cold tone. Uryu was surprised to see the Espada but he wasn't taken back by it. He lowered his bow and disappeared away from him to a distance away from the pair. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You think that I would simply abandon my mission. I will make sure that you die this time." The Espada's facial expression didn't change. Without warning the battle between the two started, as volleys of arrows were fired as they moved up into the air. Ulquiorra was closing but Uryu dodged everyone one of his strikes before backing away to fire more arrows.

"You like to keep your distance, something like that can't defeat me." The Quincy said nothing in response and continued to fire arrows. Ulquiorra decide to stay where he was and managed to shrug off the arrows with just his arms. "If you really want to kill me, then you have to come closer. Your arrows have no effect on my Hierro and even if you do get lucky, my regeneration will simply just heal me."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, Arrancar." Orihime watched from the ground as they continued to fight. She still couldn't believe that Ulquiorra was alive and even more, to show up and defend her. It completed her heart knowing he was fighting on her behalf.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were close to the battlefield they sensed up ahead, there were two fights going on but something felt strange as they both sensed an Arrancar along with a Quincy and Human in one of the fights. "This might not be good."

"I agree." Ichigo suddenly felt something off to his left. Rukia felt it as well and it was strong but couldn't tell what it belonged to.

"I just have to check something, continue on without me." Ichigo said veering off to the left. The Petite Soul Reaper went to interject but Ichigo had already taken off.

'_Reckless as ever, hey Ichigo._" She thought as she continued on, smiling.

* * *

The hooded Quincy landed on the ground looking over the tired Fullbringer who was panting from exhaustion. "What's the matter, you had enough, girl." He mocked. She knew he was playing with her. Riruka could tell that Orihime was in trouble and it was her own fault. "Guess I have to put you down now." The fear of dying was now in her head as the Quincy began walking up to her. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to attack but her arms simply didn't respond.

"_El Directo!_" Out from the hooded man's side Chad threw a punch, using his charged up spiritual attack with his shield arm, sending the man flying metres away into a wall. The magenta haired Fullbringer was surprised to see him but was also relieved. "Are you okay?" He said holding out a hand. She took it and stood up, barely, her legs were weak.

"I'm fine, just tired." For once she felt weird because of the kindness she just received, it made her feel warm inside.

"We must go and catch up to…" The Fullbringer giant said, being cut off as the hooded man grabbed him by the throat and tackled him to the opposite side wall.

"You must be the other Fullbringer Uryu Ishida told us about." Chad's expression changed to a shocked one. "That's right. He's on our side. You humans don't stand a chance, and neither those Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. They'll all be killed, sooner or later, but I'm going to kill you now." Riruka wanted to move to help Chad but, she was too tired and out of energy to do so. All she could do was stand. "You don't go anywhere girl, because your next." He threatened. The Quincy began to gather spiritual particles around his fist but a sword pierced through his back. The hooded man groaned in pain as the sword exited and he let go of Chad and turned to see three Arrancar. "Who the…fuck…are you three." He said as he placed his hand over the wound.

"You've got some nerve talking to us Quincy." The person that spoke had pale dark blue hair. His attire consisted of a sleeveless jacket, a white hakama with a black sash, and zori without the black tabi. On his back was a large buster sword Zweihandler, with the handle resembling a straight katana hilt with dark orange wrapping, which was almost as tall and wide as him. His attitude was violent and sadistic according to his voice tone.

"Be quiet Michael, how about you leave Quincy." The tallest member said turning his attention to the hooded man. His hair was brown and its length stopped at his shoulders. His mask fragment was around his eye, similar to that of a frame of glasses. He wore a short sleeved white jacket and hakama with black tabi and zori. He was the one who stabbed the Quincy in the back as his sword was a katana with brown hilt wrapping. The Quincy had a sense of disgust look on his face. The hooded man summoned a shadow of himself in front of himself, which confused and surprised them.

"Don't worry. This shadow only hides the chosen ones." He said giving an evil chuckle before disappearing. He was gone completely, even his spiritual pressure vanished.

"Who are you three?" Chad asked.

"My name is Johann Trinity, and these are my brother and sister, Michael and Nena." The girl had red hair which was kept in two small pigtails while the rest flowed freely. Her mask fragment was a necklace in the form of the bottom jaw. She wore a short sleeved jacket but instead of the typical hakama, she had a short skirt on. Her Zanpakuto took the form of a wakizashi with a crimson hilt wrapping, and it was stored on the back of her waist. The red haired arrancar used sonido and appeared directly in front of Riruka and began examining her.

"What are you looking at?" The Fullbringer said, confused.

"So you're a Fullbringer, Kisuke told me a lot about them, but you look like a human though." She said in response trying to please her curiosity.

"Nena, that's enough, have you forgotten that Kisuke also mentioned that they are humans?" Johann said grabbing his sister's attention.

"Well I forgot." She pouted.

"I'm bored, can't we just go back now." The pale dark blue haired arrancar whined.

"We will be." The eldest brother said. "My apologies, as you are wondering, we are in the service of Master Kisuke Urahara. I'll explain more when we return to the Urahara Shop, are you able to walk." Chad was fine being the superhuman he was but Riruka was still worn out. Chad picked her up in a bridal fashion which caused her to panic somewhat.

"Wh…What are you doing?!" A slight blush rose on her face.

"You're tired, so I'm helping you." He said as he began to walk with the arrancar trio. Riruka relaxed in his hold but still remained somewhat on edge. She had forgotten the act of kindness long ago because of her powers. But that changed now, she was in control and had friends that didn't discriminate what powers she had. She was truly happy, safe in his arms as she rested her tired body against his.

* * *

Orihime continued to watch the battle above her, neither of the two backing down. "Orihime!" Rukia said appearing running to her side.

"Rukia."

"Are you okay?" The Petite Soul Reaper asked, expressing concern for her friend.

"I'm fine." She smiled before looking back up to the fight. "Ulquiorra was here to save me from being captured." Rukia too looked up and saw Uryu Ishida and became shocked that he was here.

"Wait, you mean Uryu came here to capture you?!" The auburn nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know, but he was here to either capture or kill me." Rukia looked upon Orihime, knowing she was in a similar situation before with Aizen. But unlike that time, she would mostly like die if she were to be captured. This surely meant that something was lurking in the shadows. Someone of great evil was behind this. "By the way, where is Ichigo?"

"He went to check something out, he'll be back soon." Rukia responded. The Quincy noticed the odds were becoming unfavourable, noticing Rukia on the ground.

"I'd admit, your powers have grown but you're still outclassed." The Espada said. The ex Quincy Prodigy said nothing but instead summoned a shadow in front of him.

"Don't think this means we're through arrancar, I will return to kill you one day." He said disappearing into the shadow. The threat didn't even faze Ulquiorra. He knew that Uryu wasn't powerful enough to even lay a scratch on him. He sheathed his Zanpakuto and went back to the ground to where the two were standing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Ulquiorra's gaze changed to Rukia.

"You must be one of Ichigo's friends?" He asked.

"Well she more than a friend, Rukia is Ichigo's partner." The auburn answered for her.

"I see. We will be heading to the Urahara Shop where I will tell everyone how I am still alive, besides, that man, Kisuke Urahara has something to show you guys." He said. Orihime smiled and the three began heading off to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

The Substitute found the location of where the large amount of Spiritual pressure but it seeming disappeared by the time he got close. The place was just out of town, near the graveyard and he figured it would be a large Hollow looking for Pluses but it wasn't of the sort. The spiritual pressure had something else to it, it seemed more human like. He felt it again coming from the Graveyard and quickly made his way. As he got closer he could feel distinctly where it was. He walked quickly and reached the spot where the pressure was coming from, but no one was around. He looked at the grave he was at and saw it was his own mother's, shocking him a little. It was also gone. Among the trees Haschwalth stood, hiding himself looking over Ichigo. '_So this is Ichigo Kurosaki. But he's in Soul Reaper attire.'_ He thought to himself.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo said to himself wondering what was happening.

'_If I don't do anything now, everything is doomed, I have to tell him._' The blonde man went to moved but another person appeared which caused him to stay hidden.

"Ichigo, there you are, you know Rukia was beginning to worry." Yoruichi said.

"I went to check something out but no one's around." He answered.

"Well I don't sense anything, let's go, there's something that Kisuke wants to show you." Ichigo's thoughts took him to the ex-Captain developing something that would have nothing to do with him, but went along with it anyway and left with the feline ex-Captain.

'_This is unfortunate. I was hoping that Uryu and Buzzbee's mission would be enough of a distraction. We will meet one day Ichigo Kurosaki but until that day, I can only hope that these worlds won't be destroyed before we meet._' He thought before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Anyways don't forget to review the next chapter is on the way hopefully.


End file.
